


Easter eggs

by alligirl116



Category: One Direction, Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Easter Eggs, Fluff, M/M, because Grimmy said he never heard of an Easter egg hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligirl116/pseuds/alligirl116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Grimmy saying he never heard of an Easter egg hunt on the radio.</p>
<p>Added a little Tomlinshaw fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter eggs

 

Iopened my front door and saw there were other eggs scattered around the rest of the house. "Tomlinson." I groaned. I bent down and picked up a rather small yellow one and again it has a little handwritten note inside this one as well. **Your hair might be stupid but still I love you. <3**

I read it and I couldn't help but smile.

~~~

It took me a little over an hour to gather all the eggs, it ended up making a large pile on me couch. I snapped a picture before sending it to Louis,  _I would ask how you got in but I am too flattered to care. xx_

I put away my phone before going through a few more of the eggs.

**You are really hot until you start talking, but I still love hearing your voice first every morning.**

**I wish I could smack the younger me for hating you**.

I felt someone take a seat next to me, "Who are the love notes from Nicholas?" Louis said smirking at me.

"An attractive man that I have been seeing recently." I opened another one and read it to him, "If I had to choose between you and Zac Efron, I would choose you." I looked back at him, "If that isn't love then I don't know what is." Louis laughed before cuddling into my side as I went through the rest of them.

~~~

"So did you enjoy your first Easter egg hunt?" Louis asked throwing away the plastic egg containers.

"Yes I did." I wrapped my arms around him and onto my chest, "I love you."


End file.
